jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AstridkaXXX/Życie jest niebezpieczną przygodą
'Hejka! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc zależy mi, żeby Wam się podobało. Pierwszy raz piszę coś, co ktoś przeczyta, więc jeśli czegoś ktoś nie rozumie to proszę, żeby mnie o tym poinformować. Z góry przepraszam za błędy i mam nadzieję, że komuś to się spodoba.' - informacje ode mnie będą pisane pogrubionym i podkreślonym 'pismem - wspomnienia, sny i wydarzenia z przeszłości będą zaznaczone ''pochyłym ''pismem - <>. Opowiadanie jest o bohaterach z JWS i JWS2, którzy mają po 15 lat, wyglądają jak w RTTE oprócz dorosłych - oni są jak w JWS2. Będzie hicstrid, smoki, walka ze złymi gostkami. Aha i akcja będzie we współczesności w mieście Berk w gimnazjum eksperymentalnym nr 1. No to zaczynam! Prolog : ''-Pozbliście się ich?- zapytała czarna postać dwóch obrzydliwych ludz, którzy wyglądem przypominali wikingów zprzed tysięcy lat, tacy zarośnięci i grubi byli. : ''-Oczywiście mój panie.- odpowiedział ten wyglądający na mądrzejszego.- Tatusiek i mamuśka Astrid nie żyją, załatwiliśmy sprawę tak, żeby to wyglądało na wypadek samochodowy, a tak naprawdę napuściliśmy na nich wściekłego Zmiennoskrzydłego.'' : ''-Dobra robota - pochwalił ów pan - A co ze Stoickiem i Valką?Nimi też mieliście się zająć, co ja teraz powiem Drako Krwawdoniowi? On przecież nie wybacza błędów tak szybko jak ja'' : ''- Byliśmy u nich w domu, ale ich synalek Czkawka rozdarł japę i przywołał rodziców. - odezwał się ten głupszy- Mieliśmy go uśpić, ale coś poszło nie tak. '' : ''-Dobrze chociaż, że pozbyliście się Hoffersonów oni oboje byli za wypędzeniem mnie z Berk, może mój ,,przyjaciel,, zrozumie, że starałem się tylko pomóc jego umierającemu ojcu- zastanawiał się przez chwilę i powiedział- Narazie dam sobie spokój z tą sprawą, poczekam aż dzieci podrosną na tyle, żeby móc zrozumieć krzywdy mi poczynione. Wy dwaj macie dbać, żeby Astrid i Czkawka byli cali i zdrowi do ich 16 urodzin, wtedy zacznie się zabawa.'' : ''- Ale Albrechcie, czekałeś 4 lata, aż dopuszczą Cię żeby tu przyjechać! Po co czekać kolejne 14 lat?!- zawołali sludzy.'' : ''- Moi drodzy, nie wiecie, że zemsta najlepiej smakuje odgrzana z nowymi przyprawami? BUCHAHAHA'' Rozdział 1 <> : Czuję, że się obudziłam, a szkoda, ten sen był taki piękny... Powoli otwieram oczy i z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że jest 7:26 i w dodatku poniedziałek! Zrywam się z łóżka, wszucam jakieś książki do plecaka i pędzę do łazienki. Szybko myję twarz, układam włosy i przebieram się. Jednym z plusów mieszkania z wujkiem Finem jest to, że chodzi wcześnie do pracy, daje dobre kieszonkowe, a co najważniejsze- nie czepia się moich ocen i spóżnień. Ale w sumie przy średniej 5.27 nie może narzekać. Lecę do kuchni, w biegu zabieram kanapki ze stołu i wychodzę na podwórko. Idę koło garażu, patrząc przy tym na mojego iPhona 6. Jest 7:42, za trzy minuty mam być koło Intermarche, gdzie zazwyczaj spotykam się z moimi przyjaciółmi. Odpinam rower i pędzę pod górkę, w prawo, potem do końca ulicy i staję przed sklepem, gdzie czeka już Śledzik i Czkawka. : -Hejo!- witam się z nimi z daleka- czyli nie jestem ostatna?- pytam ze śmiechem : -Cześć- odpowiadają i po chwili mówi tylko Czkawka- Spokojnie, czekamy jeszcze na bliżniaki i Smarka. Przed chwilą dzwonili, że przejazd im zamknęli. : No tak mają wypasione motory i skutery, a i tak ciężo i zdążyć przed pociągiem. Z zazdrością patrzę na chłopaków i marzę, jak póżno mogłabym wstawać, a i tak bym się nie spóżniła mając takie cudeńko, jak na przykład Czkawka. Dzisiaj mamy próbę naszego zespołu Jeźdzcy Smoków i myślę co dzisiaj wymyślimy. Ja jestem na wokalu, Czkawka gra na gitarze i śpiewa ze mną, Mieczyk operuje klawisze, Szpadka ma gitarę basową, Sączysmark perkusję, a Śledzik jest odpowiedzialny za sprzęt, tekst i od czasu do czasu ma tamburyno, grzechodki lub saksofon. : W końcu przyjeżdzają bliźniaki i Sączysmark. Do dzwonka na lekcje zostało 7 minut, więc raczej zdążymy, tym bardziej, że pierwsza jest plastyka, a pani zawsze co najmniej 5 minut szuka dziennika 3b. : Wchodzimy do szkoły, idziemy odwiesić kurtki i na 3 piętro pod salę plastyczną. Przychodzimy na górę równo z dzwonkiem, co często się nie zdarza. Tam z naszą panią wychowawczynią rozmawia jakaś inna pani, pewne czyjaś mama. Ciekawe o co chodzi? A trudno pewnie dowiem się na godzinie wychowawczej, która jest za godzinę. Narazie pani Bielik przyszła i zacznie się lekcja. : <> : Plastyka. Normalnie to bym się cieszył, ale Astrid jest jakaś taka przygaszona, a jak ją coś trapi, to mnie też. Oczywiście jej nie powiedziałem, że mi się podoba, bo wtedy nie bylibyśmy przyjaciółmi, tylko albo kimś więcej, albo mniej. : - Ej stary? Myślisz, że Śledzik wymyśli coś fajnego na ten koncert za tydzień?- głos mojego kumpla wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. : - Wiesz Miecz, zawsze coś tam fajnego naskrobał, nie martw się damy radę : - No ja wiem, ale będziemy mieli podobno jakąś nową w klasie i ten występ będzie tak jakby jej powitaniem. Chodzi mi tylko o to, żeby się nie wybłaźnić. : - Tobie zależy na czymś? I w dodatku, żeby nie robić z siebie idioty?- byłem zdziwiony zachowaniem przyjaciela. - Poza tym o jakiej nowej mówisz? : - No od przyszłego tygodnia będzie z nami chodziła jakaś nowa laska, chyba Hethera, czy jakoś tak. A co, Czkawkunio nie słuchał tak? Pewnie Astrid i Szpadka będą zazdrosne. : - Co?! Zazdrosne!? Ciekawe niby o kogo. Dobrze wiesz, kto mi się podoba, więc bądź tak dobry i przestań mi dokuczać. : -Dobra, skoro ty jej nie chcesz, to ja się nią zajmę. : - Dobrze.... Czekaj o kim mówiłeś? : - Hah spokojnie, nie o twojej Astriś. O tej nowej, ktoś musi ją przecież oprowadzić po szkole. : Ulżyło mi. Przez chwilę myślałem, że muszę się kłócić o dziewczynę z Mieczykiem. Na szczęście z tej przyjacielskie rozmowy wyrwał nas dzwonek. : ''' Wow. Nie wiem co powiedzić. Podoba wam się moje opko. Miałam już nic dzisiaj nie pisać ale... skoro jest choć parę osób, które czekają na next to proszę, oto on. : Na przerwie wszyscy zebraliśmy się wokół naszego kompozytora i zapytaliśmy się go, co wymyślił. : -Hej, spokojnie! Do 16 jeszcze kawał czasu! : - Mamy rozumieć, że nic nie wymyśliłeś?! - Szpadka była wyraźnie zła - Mamy tylko tydzień na wymyślenie, nauczenie i zagranie czegoś dobrego a ty nic nie masz?!! : - Czy ja powiedziałem, że nic nie mam? - Śledzik bronił się.- Mam coś, myślę że wszystkim się spodoba, ale chcę żeby to była niespodzianka. Nie nakazuje tak na mnie, bo się jeszcze obrażę. : - Dobra, sorry. Po prostu denerwuję się. : <> : Nie rozumiem, o co tyle zamieszania. Ja wiem, że Smark i Mieczyk rozpaczliwie szukają dziewczyny, ale żeby Szpadka? To moja przyjaciółka i nie sądzę, żeby ona też poszukiwała dziewczyny, szybciej chłopaka, ale nie wtajemniczam się. Dla mnie ta Hethera będzie nową koleżanką z klasy, może kiedy ją poznam przyjaciółką. : Poza tym cieszę się z tego, że czeka nas kolejny koncert, kolejna okazja do pokazania, jak świetnie gramy. Nie żebym się przechwalała, ale mamy szansę nagrać płytę, a to nie byle co. : Dobra o czym oni tam gadają? Aha, Bliźniaki kłócą się kto ma prawo do nękania Śledzika, jeśli tekst nie będzie dobry, Smark ogląda się za Lauler i Saszą, Śledzik gada o czymś z Czkawka, chyba dziękuje mu po raz setny podarowania zespołowi sprzętu ( ojciec Czkawki jest jakimś urzędnikiem i ma dużo hajsu na ,,niepotrzebne,, rzeczy ), a ja stoję sobie i patrzę na rozkład zajęć dodadkowych. W środy jest siatkówka, może w tym roku w końcu się skuszę na treningi. A w poniedziałki cała klasa muzyczna jest do dyspozycji uczniów. My zawsze zajmujemy salkę z takimi wyciszaczami dźwięku i tam ćwiczymy nasze popisy. : W końcu lekcja wychowawcza. Pani Phlegma wchodzi do klasy, jak zwykle ostro lustruje nas wzrokiem, pewnie zastanawia się, co też w tym tygodniu nabroimy. Każe nam usiąść i zaczyna wyjaśniać nam, co wydarzy się za tydzień. : - Jak już wiecie, za tydzień do naszego grona dołączy nowa koleżanka. Smoczy Jeźdźcy z tej okazji na jej powitanie w szkole i klasie obiecali nam piękny koncert. - zaczęła takim tonem, który rząda od wszystkich maksymalnej uwagi. - Są jednak rzeczy, które obowiązkowo musicie wiedzieć o Hetherze. Przybywa ona z dalekiej Grecji, będzie miała problemy z zaklimatyzowaniem się. Jej przeszłość też była niełatwa. Kiedy miała 6 lat, jej rodzice zachorował i zmarli, od tej pory żyje z jej wujkiem Albrechtem. To dobrzy ludzie, ale po wielu przejściach. Proszę was, żebyście spróbowali się z nią zaprzyjaźnić i nie wspominajcie lepiej jej starego domu, a tym bardziej rodziców, bo może zamknąć się w sobie i już nigdy nie otworzyć. Wszystkich chętnych, którzy chcą więcej informacji na jej temat, proszę o zostanie po lekcji na przerwie. A teraz czas omówić pierwszą wycieczkę... : Nie słuchałam dalej. Nie po tym, co powiedziała pani. Czyli do naszej klasy będą chodzić już dwie osoby, które straciły rodziców i wychowują się z wujostwem. I jeszcze ten pan Albrecht... to imię coś mi mówi, tylko co? Trudno, może zapytam się potem wujka, jeśli nie zapomnę. Dociera do mnie jedynie to, że mamy jechać na 4-dniową wycieczkę w góry. W programie jest jakaś wystawa o Pompejach, zwiedzanie ogrodu botaniczne, historia miasta i oczywiście chodzenie po górach. Czyli czeka nas nabijanie kilometrów pieszo. Super. : Trzy godziny do ostatniej lekcji dużą się niemiłosiernie. Na szczęście potem jest tylko wf i półtorej godziny wolnego. Potem próba i do domu. : <> : Cała 3b jakimś cudem wytrwała do ostatniej lekcji, czyli w-f. Uczniowie poszli się przebrać i stawili się na trybunach przy hali. Niestety wyglądało na to, że będą musieli ćwiczyć na dworze, ale kiedy pani w końcu przyszła, oznajmiła, że tym razem eksperymentalna klasa smoków zajęła nasz stadion i w związku z tym całą godzinę będzie ręczna. : << Mieczyk>> : Jak ja zazdroszczę tym wielkim gadom! Uczyć się jedynie spraw survivalowych, mieć luźny czas lekcji, wf spędzać na ćwiczeniu strzelania i trudnych manewrów... żyć nie umierać. W dodatku ich jest tyle rodzajów. Ja i siorka kumplujemy się z takim Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym, normalnie odjazd. Jeden łeb, Wym wypuszcza gaz, który sam w sobie jest toksyczny, potem drugi łeb Jot, zapala go iskra i KABUM! Ja ich po prostu wielbić, chociaż mój udomowiony kurczak też nie jest zły. Ogólnie każdy z naszej paczki przyjaźni się z jakimś smokiem. Smark z Hakokłem, czyli Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Śledzik z Sztukamięs- dość uroczym Gronklem , Astrid z Wichurą, Śmiertnikiem Zębacze i Czkawka z Szczerbem, jedyną Nocną Furia w Polsce. : Nie żebym narzekał, w końcu i ręczna i muzyka to moja pasja, której raczej nie mógłbym spełniać jako smok. Ale wróćmy do rzeczywistości, jestem w drużynie z Anią, Svenem, Śledzikiem, Harrym i Andreą. Powinno być dobrze Śledzik idzie na bramkę, ja na prawe skrzydło, Sven na środek, a Harry na lewe skrzydło. Dziewczyny pewnie jak zwykle będą stały i gadał, ale poradzimy sobie bez nich. : Przegrywamy jedynie z drużyną Smarka i Szpadki, ale co tam. Pewnikiem będę musiał znosić jej przechwalstwa również w domu, ale to dopiero za parę godzin. : <> : Nareszcie dowiemy się, jaką piosenkę przygotował Śledzik. Cały dzień czekaliśmy na ten moment i tylko godzina została do ujawnienia tego sekretu, pewnie szybko zleci. : Na próbie : - Śledzik, wyciągaj te papiery! -krzyknęliśmy chórem. - Dawaj, nie ma na co czekać! : Chłopak pogrzebać chwilę w plecaku i wyjął starannie zapakowany teczkę. Otworzył ją i bez pośpiechu pokazał nam tekst, zajmujący prawie całą kartkę. : - Zatytułowałem ją "Into a fantasty" : Tak, dobrze kojarzycie. Jest to utwór Aleksandra Rybaka, zachęcam wszystkich do posłuchania. : Jeśli ktoś nie ma ochoty słuchać, poniżej wklejam tekst. : I have a dream. You are there. : High above the clouds somewhere. : Rain is falling from the skies, : but it never touches you; : you’re way up high! : No more worries, no more fears. : You have made them disappear. : Sadness tried to steal the show, : but now it feels like many years ago. : And I, I will be with you every step! : Tonight, I found a friend in you. : And I’ll keep you close forever. : Come fly with me : into a fantasy : where you can be : whoever you want to be, : come fly with me! : We can fly all day long. : Show me the world, sing me a song. : Tell me what the future holds. : You and me, we’ll paint it all in gold! : And I, I will believe your every word! : Cause I, I have a friend in you. : We’ll always stay together! : Come fly with me : into a fantasy : where you can be : whoever you want to be, : come fly with me! : And I, I will be with you every step! : Tonight, I found a friend in you. : And I’ll keep you close forever. : Come fly with me : into a fantasy : where you can be : whoever you want to be, : come fly with me! : Come fly with me : into a fantasy : where you can be : whoever you want to be, : come fly with me! : Przepraszam, że tyle nie było nextów ale miałam dużo konkursów i i treningów i jakoś tak czasu nie było, żeby zajrzeć tu i coś napisać. Ale już jestem i mam nexta! Oto on. : - Śledzik, to jest genialne! - Szpadka dawno nie była czymś tak bardzo zadowolona - No, nareszcie coś, dzięki czemu zabłyśniemy na scenie i pojedziemy na konkurs międzyszkolny! : - Chłopie, jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny! W końcu pokazałeś, że jesteś godny przyjaźni Sączysmarka Jorgensona. -nawet Smark był zachwycony. : Cała nasza paczka gratulowała Śledzikowi orginalnego i wspaniałego pomysłu. A ja? Ja tylko podszedłem do niego, klepnąłem go przyjacielsko w ramię i powiedziałem : : -Widzisz, mówiłem Ci że zawsze byłeś i będziesz naszym najlepszym kompozytorem. Będziesz na czymś grał? : - Nie powiedziałem wam jeszcze jednej rzeczy... no więc od paru miesięcy chodzę na lekcje skrzypiec do pana Pleśniaka. Tak wiem, że jest głupi i nas nie cierpi ale dzięki niemu wymyśliłem ten utwór. - dodał widząc nasze miny. : <> : Serio? Pleśniak? Inspiracją dla tej przepięknej piosenki? No chyba nie. Chociaż... w sumie wiedziałam o lekcjach Śledzika u niego i o tym, że dał mu stare skrzypce, ale ten stary dziad zawsze chce czegoś w zamian... Obawiam się, że Śledzik nieumyślnie zsypał nam na głowy wielką lawinę zdarzeń. Trudno, teraz nic nie poradzę. Podchodzę do niego żeby pogratulować : - Śledzik, jesteś genialny! Dzięki tobie nasza szkoła znowu zabłyśniemy niczym tysiące gwiazd na niebie! : - Tak jak ty As, nieprawdaż? - No oczywiście Mieczyk wtrącił swoje trzy grosze. - Może jeszcze zaczniesz nam tu Szekspira cytować, co? : - Astrid, cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Ale czy dasz radę zaśpiewać to z Czkawką? : - Stary, spokojnie! Nie takie rzeczy się robiło! - Powiedział Czkawka i puścił do mnie oko. - Znasz nas, zawsze dajemy radę razem. : - Tak, ale ja po prostu... : - Przestań się martwić! - Rozkazała Szpadka- Albo nie, jak ci ROZKAZUJE nie myśleć o tym, ile satelitów spadnie na nas, gdy będziemy grać. : - Spoko, siostra chciała powiedzieć, że jak zwykle wypaniemy super. : No tak, bardziej zgranego rodzeństwa na tym świecie chyba niema. Powoli dochodzi 17.30, trzeba się zbierać. : - Dobra, czyli mamy nuty, tekst i chęci, czyli idziemy do domu to wszystko przemyśleć? - Smark powiedział to, co myślałam. : - Ja jestem za, a wy? - Od razu wyraziłam chęć powrotu do domu. : - Okej, czyli środa u Czkawki w domu o 15? : - Możecie przynieść cały sprzęt do garażu, jutro po szkole. Ja go wniosę i podłączę wszystko. : - Czyli jesteśmy umówieni! To narazie! - zakończył Śledzik : - Pa! Cześć! - krzyknęliśmy chórem. : Przed spaniem uczyłam się piosenki i jednocześnie myślałam o rodzicach, jacy byliby dumni ze mnie i czy mieliby jakieś rady. W końcu oboje kiedyś grali w międzykrajowej kapeli. W końcu myśląc o nich zasnęłam. : << Hethera>> : Od samego początku uczył mnie grać na klawiszach. Uczył mnie też, że nieważne co się stanie, zawsze mam być twarda i niedostępna. Wujek Albrecht... tak to z nim się wychowywałam w rodzinnej Grecji. To z nim się przeprowadzam do jakiegoś małego miasteczka Berk. To on dał mi zadanie do wykonania. Podobno do szkoły, w której będę się uczyć chodzi córka jego wrogów. Nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem, ale chyba kiedyś się przyjaźnili i potem coś się wydarzyło... Nieważne. Najważniejsze, żebym wkrada się do jej zespołu i sprawiła, żeby mi zaufała, żeby się se mną zaprzyjaźniła. Potem zaprowadzę ją do mojego brata Dagura i on będzie musiał polecieć z nią do domu w Atenach. Według mnie, plan idealny. Tylko jednego nie rozumiem. Po co karać dziewczynę w wieku 16 lat, za błędy jej rodziców, którzy i tak nie żyją. Jest jeszcze chłopak, Czkawka. Jego mam zabrać do jakiegoś Ghosta, kimkolwiek on jest. Ponoć nieprzyjemnie się z nim gada, ale to nie mój problem. Teraz przygotowywuję się do przyszłego poniedziałku. Wtedy mam zacząć chodzić do szkoły i zacząć powolutku wkupywać się w ich łaski. Muszę się jakoś wyrobić do marca, wtedy chłopak ma urodziny. Zostało jeszcze 5 miesięcy, dam radę, właściwie 4 ale co tam. Dobrze, że wujek załatwił mi smoka do pomocy. Wandersmok, piękny okaz, nazywa się Sasha. Świetnie się z nią dogaduje. Może gdybyśmy żyły w innym świecie... przyjaźniłybyśmy się na prawdę, a nie z przymusu. Ale to ten świat i jakoś trzeba żyć, dopuki się nie skończy. << Czkawka>> Już sobota, dzisiaj mam mecz z ręcznej. Smark ma po mnie przyjść o 8:40, żebyśmy zdążyli się przebrać i pogadać z chłopakami. Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj będą bliźniaki i Astrid. Zawsze gorąco nam kibicowali, raz Mieczyk nawet chciał rzucić się na sędziego, kiedy nie zaliczył bramki. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj wezmą te trąbki i bębny, świetnie to brzmi, kiedy cała hala śpiewa do rytmu, który nadadzą moi kochani przyjaciele. -Synek, choć no tu na sekundkę!- oho, będzie mowa motywująca. -Już idę! -odkrzykuję z łazienki. Boziu, co oni mają z tymi gatkami? Ja przecież doskonale wiem co mam robić. No w końcu nasza szkoła była 3 w województwie. Ale to moi rodzice i muszę ich słuchać. Wchodzę do kuchni i widzę ich uśmiechniętych siedzących przy stole. -Synu, musimy ci coś powidzieć.- Valka mówiła jakimś dziwnym tonem. -Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, umiesz o siebie zadbać. Jesteś też bardzo utalentowanym graczem piłki ręcznej i wszyscy są pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego jak grasz. - Tak, dzięki tato, też jestem pod swoim wrażeniem. -Czkawka! - Daj mu mówić, co chce. Wracając, synu kadra Polski chce, żebyś się stawił na eliminacjach do drużyny. -Co!!! Przecież jeśli je przejdę, to będę w kadrze młodzików! - Tak i jest jeszcze coś. Zaproponowali ci szkołę z internatem o najwyższych standartach. - To znaczy, że musiałbym wyjechać! -Tak, ale dla jakiej sławy! - Ale ja tu mam zespół, przyjaciół i drużynę! -Czkawka to dla ciebie ogromna szansa! - Mogę na razie to przemyśleć? -Oczywiście. Gdy tylko odwrócili się ode mnie plecami uciekłem. No bo przecież teraz trzeba się skupić na tym meczu ligowym. Nie wiem, jak dam radę grać z tą wiadomością. Smark zjawił się chwilę po tym, jak wybyłem z domu. Potem pojechaliśmy na mecz. Przepraszam, że tak mało, ale jutro prawie na pewno będzie dłuższy next, Jeśli do tej pory wam się podoba, zostawcie motywujące komentarze. ':D' UWAGA! Przez to, że mój kochany laptop się zepsuł nie będę nic wstawiać. Od paru tygodni kiedy go włączam i wchodzę na internet, wyłącza mi się ekran. Kiedy będę miała dostęp do komputera bądź laptopa, obiecuję next, bo jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się pisanie opowiadania na tablecie. Przepraszam te osoby, które czekają na next. Niestety czasami tak jest :'( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach